When you fail
by Cyricist001
Summary: Naruto accidentally summons something else. Short story that mixes Naruto, Hellsing Ultimate, C&C Red Alert 2, Prototype and some other things.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

AN: wrote this because I was bored, reading some fanfics I found a disturbing trend in many stories. People LOVE to make anti-heroes and villains help Naruto out of the goodness of their heart...yeaaaaaaa - No, what would happen if some of them ended up in the Elemental Nations is this:

* * *

Prologue

It was s sunny day in Konohagure. And much to Jiraiya frustration he had to spend it teaching Naruto instead of doing his research.

He facepalmed when the blond failed to summon a toad again

„NO! How many times do I have to tell you, you moron! Release all the charka in your body as if your about to die!" yelled the sannin.

In anger Naruto attempted to summon again, but this time he pulled all the rage from his gut.

With a puff of smoke in front of the two appeared a tall dark-haired woman. That made Jiraiya grin.

„Good work Naruto I knew you can do it!" he exclaimed happily.

„The hell she's not a toad!"

Eris raised an eyebrow at the two, looking deeper into their hearts and minds she smiled. So the dimwit summoned her to this world accidentally. Well as a goddess of Chaos she will gladly spread her gift to this world.

She slowly proceeded to stand by the side as the two continued their bickering, but became bored rather fast so she decided to make things more interesting. Using her powers she discreetly implanted compulsions into the mans mind and as she wished he commanded the blond child to summon again. With a simple show of power she changed the technique to randomly summon anything.

Another smoke cloud appeared and in its place stood a tall pale man. The hooded human looked around himself „Where am I?" he asked in a cold voice.

The blond kid grabbed his head in frustration, but Eris ignored him as she motioned the newcomer closer. The man approached her „I hope that you make more sense then those guys back there"

Eris smiled „I can try. I'm Eris by the way"

„Alex Mercer" replied the man.

„Well Alex then let me tell you a story" she said and proceeded to inform the virus about his situation.

_**After 6 hours...**_

„I fold" said Mercer as he placed the cards on the table.

„I fold as well" said Alucard before glancing at the other players „shouldn't you be dead?" he asked the dealer.

Tubalcain Alhambra could only shrug „I was, we were with many others in hell partying and then puff I'm here, at least I had my cards with me, imagine siting here for six hours doing nothing...that's torture"

The Captain didn't even blink as he stared at the blond kid that was still doing his magic. So far he summoned half a dozen people, a table, a car, a boat, a refrigerator and a lot of other stuff but not a single thing that even resembled a toad.

„This is stupid, why do we even bother standing here" complained Accelerator.

„If you know how to return to your own universe then by all means enlighten us" said Yuri

„The only place you belong is six feet under" said the Chrono Legionnaire

„Why don't we force the trash to send us back" suggested Enel

Eris watched the gathered crowed, she was forced to use her powers to calm the group down, without her they would have already butchered each other „How cold of you all" she teased „wouldn't any of you help the poor boy out, don't you care for his suffering?"

The group could only stare at the goddess of strife and destruction before they ignored her again.

„Your concerned about him? Good one" said Mercer as he crossed his arms.

„Why Mister Mercer I'm hurt, I thought that at least you would sympathize with the boy considering how your childhood was" she teased

„From what you told me he already inherited more than enough power ups without me giving him more. He can siphon a demons power, and not any demon but the strongest of the lot. I really don't see a reason why I should give him my powers." Honestly the kid was a total under dog.

„Agreed" said Yuri „we all worked very hard for our powers, the kid has done nothing to earn them. In the end power is not given, its taken."

„How very selfish of you" said the goddess

„What do you expect, from what we learned about each other this little group is full of psychopaths and other shady characters, you don't honestly believe that pity or altruism have any hold in our decision-making? We serve our interest and ONLY our interests" finished Mercer.

She shrugged „Ohh well, the stage is set, the pieces are in play – now let the games begin" and with a snap of her fingers the group was scattered around the Elemental nations.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years after the failed summoning.

Eris watched from Tartarus as her pawns appeared all across the Elemental nations. She decided to give the shinobi some time before all Hell breaks loose, so out of generosity she gave them three years to prepare.

And that time was now up.

* * *

Alucard appeared in an unfamiliar place, looking around he saw that it was a barren, rocky landscape.

Not far away he spotted a strange town, although he could easily exploit Schrodinger's power and return to London it was ages since he had anything interesting to do...he almost wished that the crazy old Major was alive to provide more entertainment.

He started to walk to the town, perhaps he will get a bite to drink as well...

He didn't get very far when a group of humans appeared in front of him. He watched them curiously, they encircled hi so probably didn't want him leaving, but didn't attack outright so...aaa they wish to take me prisoner, interesting.

A smile spread over his face from the thought, that show of confidence made the humans tense up a bit, others placed their hands on the strangely shaped weapons they carried on them. Some sort of knife...although not of a very good one, to many designer flaws to be practical in a fight.

One of the humans stepped forward „You are trespassing. Surrender now." Was all the man said. Alucards had no authorization from Integra to attack humans, but he had the right to deny their request and defend himself if attacked. And truly he wanted them to give him an excuse.

„A beautiful night don't you think?" he said with a grin revealing inhumanly sharp teeth not in the least concerned by the humans.

The shinobi of Iwa were not intimidated by his fangs, more than a few ninja from Kiri had them...so was the man a Kiri spy perhaps?

When Alucards started to walk again the humans pulled out their weapons „You have been warned, Incapacitate him!" their leader commanded. Instantly a pair of kunai pierced Alucards legs, but to their surprise he didn't even flinch from the wound, instead...he laughed „Then let us see fight!" he clenched his fist, his legs already healed he appeared before a human and with a quick thrust of his hand pierced the mans torso, blood spraying behind while Alucard laughed insanely.

„Earth Style: Earth Dragon!" shouted one of the ninja and formed a dragon made from the ground. It quickly slammed int Alucard, shredding his body.

The Iwa shinobi grunted „That is what you get for resisting" he was about to leave when the familiar laughter was heard in the clearing.

They turned around only to see the man in the red coat standing unharmed and obviously amused.

„Hahahahah mages? This could actually be more fun than I thought" he pulled his two new guns and opened fire on the humans, shredding their bodies.

One of the shinobi was up to speed „Earth Style: Mud Wall!" a large part of ground turned into a barrier, but when the bullets started to slam into the wall he choose to retreat before it broke under the attack.

„Akira, we need reinforcements!" hissed on of the Iwa shinobi „I will buy you time while yo-"

A voice from the dark interrupted them „That wont be necessary. We will deal with him"

From the darkness two men walked out, one was a old bearded man, his red hair tied in a pony tail. The other was more a bit stranger , a tall man wearing some kind of steam armor.

„Han! Roshi!" came the surprised shout from the two Iwa shinobi. Although not very popular in the village, the two had a duty to protect it.

„You two can leave this to us" at first they didn't wish to fight the stranger, but they could sense the evil that radiated from him...and such evil shouldn't be allowed to exist.

Not waiting for introductions Roshi send a rain of lava balls at the man in red. He was surprised when the attack connected...he narrowly dodged a bullet as it flew by his head.

„What the...he should be dead!" hissed Han „Was it a genjutsu?"

„No, it was a direct hit... Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu!" the jutsu made him blend in with the rocky surroundings.

Han nodded „Earth Style: Underground Move Jutsu!" and made his body sink into the earth.

Alucard was confused what they wished to accomplish with such tricks, like he needed his eyes to find them. Their very life force was like a shining beacon that revealed their position and movements.

„Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" came Hans voice and with a quick pull Alucard was neck deep in the earth. „Now you can't escape" said the tall man. Hat made Alucard laugh „Hardly" came the voice from behind him, turning around Han felt the mans hand pierce his armor and body „Hh-how?!"

The man in red grinned „I'm everywhere and nowhere" and bit in the jinchūriki face.

The vampire scowled and spit out the rocks, the body he kept impaled on his arm turned into rocks and fell apart.

Han appeared from the ground and scowled, he managed to substitute himself in the last moment with a rock clone he created.

„Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!" came Roshi's voice as stone entrapped the intruder. He quickly started to drain the chakra from the enemy, but his eyes widened when he didn't start to receive any chakra from inside...

Before he had the time to think a hand appeared from the stone dome and grabbed him by the neck with inhuman strength, to his amazement the hand simply went through the chakra absorbing stone without even damaging it, from behind him he felt cold metal touch his head ... a bullet spread his brain across the stone dome. Alucard grinned at his handy work and let his empty magazine fall to the ground.

The vampire glanced at the tall man as his rage made his body shift and change into something.

„You asked for it!" came the monstrous voice „My Tailed Beast Bomb will end you as easily as it can destroy mountains"

Alucard smirked „Good thing then I'm not a mountain"

* * *

Onoki rushed to the battle outside Iwa as fast as he could, his shinobi including Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

He didn't understand what kind of enemy would make both Han and Roshi go Tailed Beast on him. What he did understand is that the enemy was slowly draining Hans chakra, every jutsu, every strike cost him energy and sooner or latter he will be too tired to continue...

* * *

Alucard grinned as he appeared after another of those explosive energy balls, like he could be defeated by brute force like that. After absorbing Schrodinger he was immune to death and any form of imprisonment, the humans might as well stop this futile resistance...on other hand better not, he had more respect for people like Anderson who never gave up, no matter the cost.

He placed his gun on the eyeball of the thing and fired, the thing roared but didn't seem to die from just that...

Alucard sighted, this will take some time...


	3. Chapter 3

Accelerator blinked, one moment he was in the clearing now he was in a city...how annoying.

Looking around he saw that the weather was shit, not that it bothered him, the rain was easily redirected by his ability.

He lazily started to walk around, the people he asked for directions said somethings about being in Amegakure, that also implied that he was still in the world of the weird ninja wannabees.

„Tenshi!" came a gasp from a civilian who quickly went to his knees.

Accelerator lazily looked up and saw a blue haired woman dressed in some kind of shower curtain with red spots. But the absurdity of the paper wings was too much stupidity for one person. She an Angel? What a joke...a real Angel would turn her into carrion in seconds.

He wasn't interested in the buffoonery any longer so he started to move away.

Konan watched the strange white haired boy walk away like she was nothing but a fly on the wall. Although not showing it, she felt insulted. She turned into paper only to appear floating before the boy, her cold indifferent stare matching his bored look.

„Who are you and how did you arrive here?" the second Pain detected an unknown that appeared in the middle of the city he send her out to investigate. Honestly she expected a professional shinobi, perhaps one of Danzos root puppets...not a teen. The boy was skinny, not something you would expect of a fighter. The red eyes and white hair were peculiar but she saw stranger.

„Tsk, like I have to tell you anything" he dismissed her and started to walk away again.

Konan wouldn't let that slide, she send razor sharp papers at him, her attitude changed into astonishment as her own papers came back, slicing at her paper clone.

Accelerator didn't even blink when the same strange woman reformed from even more papers. He watched as she send papers with some writing on it..only to explode in his face...or at least that was what Konan thought.

When the boy exited the smoke unharmed and unbothered she knew that this will not be an easy fight „Who are you?"

The boy glanced up and grinned insanely „Oh, yeah. We haven't introduced ourselves yet." He suddenly used his control of vectors to propel himself in front of her „I'm Accelerator. Nice to meet ya" and with a punch he broke through her body, only for it to again turn into paper.

„Huh" he scowled „What an annoyance"

From all ides papers and kunai started to fall on him but were easily redirected back to their source. Civilians died as they were pierced by the weapons, and whole buildings and city blocks collapsed from the redirected explosive tags. And through it all, Accelerator didn't even blink.

Konan scowled when she felt the other Akatsuki members that were having a meeting approach, drawn in by the destruction and chaos.

The first too arrive was Pain, followed by Itachi and Kisame.

Sasori and Deidara were next to arrive.

And the last were Hidan and Kakuzu.

She was certain that even Tobi and Zetsu were here but somewhere out of sight...actually they probably arrived first.

„Having trouble Konan? Perhaps I could show you how to make real explosions – un!" laughed the blond.

„Shut up Deidara" came a deep voice from the hunchback figure.

Kisame and Itachi didn't say anything, only observing the enemy.

„Tsk let me kill the little fag in the name of Jashin if you can't" laughed Hidan, making Kakuzu even more annoyed with the whole situation.

„Konan, what is the meaning of this" asked Pain in monotone.

„I'm sorry Pain-sama, I have some difficulty with eliminating the intruder"

In an instant the rest of his paths appeared behind him and her. Pain glanced at the boy who didn't seem impressed that he was surrounded by the most infamous S-rank criminals in the world.

The Deva Path extended his hand at the boy and pulled him towards his paths.

Or at least that was the plan,his power didn't do nothing. Although the Paths didn't seem surprised by it in reality Nagato was stunned with disbelief.

„How are you not affected by my power?" he inquired making the rest of the Akatsuki look stupefied by the comment. He simply didn't know that even reflecting gravity was Accelerators default setting.

„What the hell are you talking about, if you want him dead then simply blow him up-un!" shouted Deidara as he let a bunch of his explosive clay birds fly to the boy.

Accelerator smirked as he redirected the vectors of the things.

The Akatsuki quickly jumped out of the way as the clay bombs exploded, sending many a building tumbling down, killing countless.

Deidara coughed „What the hell happened?!" but focused on his surrounding when he heard deranged laughter.

Accelerator didn't wish to fight at first, but since these idiots were out for a fight he may as well take them up on the offer and release some steam.

„Pathetic. If you dumb-asses think you can defeat me then you're so pathetic that you deserve a hug" he shouted and stomped his foot on the ground.

The force of the impact made the ground split apart and break, leveling the already heavily damaged city block.

A storm of clay birds, kunai, poisoned needles, rockets, summoned animals and paper bombs raced towards him only to be reflected back to its source. The Akatsuki managed to evade the reflected attacks, but the city didn't.

Building by building, city block by city block came crashing down in a multitude of explosions, while insane laughter could be heard from the boy.

„Who the fuck is this kid?!" shouted Hidan.

One of Konans paper clones appeared beside him „He introduced himself as Accelerator"

„He would make a good puppet" came Sasoris deep voice as he revealed the corpse of the Third Kazekage.

Deidara smirked „Not if I blow him up first!" even if he had to use his Ultimate Art.

Konan on the other hand wasn't ready to use up all her Explosive tags on some unknown, especially with Madara still in the shadows.

* * *

Kisame slammed samahaede on Accelerators head, but found his attack reflected back on him. „Water Style: Thousand Hungry Sharks!" as the wall of thousand sharks almost slammed into Accelerator it was reflected back.

That left Kisame speechless, from the corner of his vision he saw Hidan coming out from the ruined building.

„That fucker will definitely be sacrificed!" he spat.

Accelerator smirked and kicked the ruble that was all over the place, the accelerated projectiles rained down on the Akatsuki who either dodged or blocked the incoming threat.

Hidan cursed when a small accelerated rock shot through him, severing his arm, than another that pierced his chest, than head, then a steel crate crushed him deep underground. He cursed and started to crawl out of the hole with his one hand.

Pain couldn't believe what was happening, first genjutsu didn't affect him, and he knew for a fact that Madara already attempted to teleport the enemy with his Kamui...and it was all useless. He thought that he can absorb the chakra that shielded Accelerator from his attacks via Human Path but that failed, the protection wasn't chakra based, and when it attempted to place a hand on him to drain his soul Human paths hand broke in multiple locations.

It was ridiculous, this frail boy had more strength in his body then Tsunade of the Sannin.

Pain glanced down when he saw Sasoris Third kazekage puppet rain down Iron columns on the boy, only to have them reflected back like nothing.

Without touching him, nothing was effective. Sealing needs chakra and contact, soul taking also.

He jumped in the air as black flames of Amaterasu burned the building he stood upon.

Nagato sighted not even Amaterasu and Susanoo could do anything as long as they can't make contact with him.

He spotted his target still standing where he was when the bombardment started.

Nagato frowned, he didn't want to use this technique in Ame, but he had no choice.

„Planetary Devastation!" he shouted as the black ball of gravity flew in the sky, its gravity pull sucking everything in the vicinity, even his allies were in trouble if this continued but there wasn't much more he could do.

He concentrated on the boy and too his shock he didn't even move an inch, forget that, not even his hair was attracted by the gravity, like nothing was happening at all.

Pain stopped the attack and shunshines in front of the boy.

„How?"

The boy lazily looked at the Deva path „Haaaa? Ah you mean how I'm not affected by your tricks?" a cruel grin spread on his face „Gravity, sound, energy, matter...everything in the universe has vectors...and I can control them ALL!" he said now laughing as he spread his arms wide.

„Power! Power to control all rules and reason!" Accelerator said as he continued to laugh madly „ABSOLUTE POWER!"

Slowly the wind started to form around Accelerator, stronger, stronger, ever stronger until it was a giant tornado inside the city, picking up objects, buildings, people and spinning them around before throwing them to crash somewhere, or into something.

„What is the little fuck doing!" said Hidan as he finally managed to crawl from his hole.

„Air. Wind. Atmosphere. If I can control the direction of all the wind on this planet...then I should be able to destroy it too. No one can stop me anymore! The world is in the palm of my hand!" while he was having his speech he was bombarded by the Akatsuki from all sides, but their attacks, no matter how big and impressive were simply redirected back at them.

„Compress...compress the air..."

Accelerator looked down on the trash that tried to fight him, their power and life's as insignificant as any insects. The plasma over the city grew and grew as he took more and more energy from the environment.

Konan could only stare in shock as Accelerator used his power, enough power to destroy all of Ame in one attack...and if he continues to enlarge it even further, where would his attack stop...when he obliterated all of the Elemental nations? When the planet exploded?

Obito could only stare in shock at the approaching disaster...from where did that brat come from?!

Accelerator stopped his mad laughter and looked at the people he will burn into nothingness...there was nothing he felt for them, as any person could step on an ant and not blink it was like this with him. Those level 6 experiments really were dehumanizing when he even lost the ability to empathize with people, and death became simply an everyday occurrence.

Was he far or near his wish to have friends and family? Was he a murderer? A saint that will force people into peace? At this moment it didn't matter, all he wanted was to see how the Plasma Storm will work.

„Farewell" he said and used the attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Szass Tam looked over the desert he appeared, he knew that dealing with gods was a headache. He tried opening the gate to his own dimension but Eris had apparently other plans for them, since his magic didn't allow him to do so.

He sighted and started to walk, he didn't wish to use his magic like teleportation and flight on trivial matters. The sun was scorching but it didn't bother him in the least, nor did the absence of food and drink inconvenience him in the least.

Although having the appearance of an old man it was naught but an illusion, and a necessary one for he discarded his human body three centuries ago.

He was a lich, one of the most powerful of the undead creatures in existence.

As an undead he is never hungry, thirsty, tired. Nor can he be damaged by cold, electricity, mind effecting attacks or attacks on his soul. His mere presence can paralyze people with fear, and his touch is both paralyzing and harmful to living creatures. Even none magical weapons are almost useless when it hits his body, for there is nothing on him beside enchanted bone, reanimated by dark magic. Even if by some chance his body was completely destroyed, his spirit was bound to his Phylactery that was hidden somewhere on Toril, that allowed him to reform his body like it was nothing. And all that combined with his mastery over magic made him invincible!

He spotted a group of humans moving fast over the sand, as soon as they saw him they changed course. Not to give himself away he suppressed his Aura of Fear and waited patiently for the living.

The group encircled him, holding their weapons at the ready.

„Who are you?!" demanded the obvious leader of the..patrol most likely.

„Szass Tam" he answered, but when he received no introduction from the human he scowled, it was normal that people feared and respected him, this disrespect was something he didn't encounter in centuries...

„What is your business here" demanded the same man.

„I don't have to explain myself to a stranger, now move so I can be on my way" when the lich tried to move the humans pulled out they weapons.

„We are near Suna, that gives us all the right to do with you what we want. Now surrender, if you innocent you will be released after the interrogation" commanded the man as he pulled a sword from its sheets.

That was the last straw „What right?" he said coldly „My right overshadows your right"

That made the humans laugh „Oh yea? And what right would that be?"

„Why power of course!" and released his Aura in full force. The shinobi trembled at the killing intent that flooded the are, it was pure evil.

„Mass Hold Person!" the magic quickly disabled the humans. He walked over to the man in command and used the spell Probe Thought, to take all his knowledge and deepest of secrets for his own.

When he had all he wanted from them a Cloudkill spell was used to end their lives. Not that it ended there, when night fell being a necromancer bringing the fools back to life as Spectres, Wraiths, Bodaks and Shadows was child's play.

He now turned to the walls of this place Suna...as an undead himself he sensed the living as easy as some people considered breathing.

The incorporeal undead (except the Bodak) easily moved through solid objects like the rocky walls of this village and started to silently kill the civilians inside, and every person killed by any of them will rise as a new Spectre, Wraith, Shadow and Bodak allowing him to create a army from nothing. As an additional bonus this chakra wasn't magic...and only magic can harm incorporeal undead, on the other hand if its considered magic then he will simply summon forth Flesh Golems and Flesh Colossus that are immune to any supernatural ability. Not to mention the Dream vestige – an colossal intangible entity, that is invincible and dissolves living (or other sentient creatures) into nothingness.

He saw one of the village ninja try to stab a bodak with a sword, the sword pierced the undead but such a wound was like trying to drown a fish, the second the humans eyes saw the bodaks the ninja died. That was the beauty of the bodak, a simple glance was fatal, and anything killed by them turns into another bodak.

He wished that he had a few gorgons aka Medusa in his employ right now, one glance an all of those ninja would be nothing more than stone statues in a split second...unless any of them are blind, constructs or undead that is.

He still remembered that a Gorgon served the Empire of Netheril, a fine speciment. Being a shadovar also helped, for all their arrogance the drow were not as competent killers as the Shades were. The ability to travel through shadows at will was a fantastic ability both for escape and attack, combined that with the ability to regenerate and resist supernatural attacks made them killers supreme. And then there were their subordinates the Shadar-Kai, with the ability to teleport and turn invisible at will...truly far superior killers then these people.

His thinking was interrupted when a wall of sand started to fight his army...

Should I stop time and shatter the humans soul?...perhaps something flashier to show how outclassed they were. With a simple spell he called down a rain of meteors.

He slowly flew in the air as huge chunks of rock fell into the atmosphere and crashed into the village. It will probably kill some of his forces but it was a fair trade, in the end all that is dead can still serve him indefinitely.

The spell lasted for a few minutes but that was enough, Suna was no more. Only a cratered and burned landscape for miles, if anything was still alive here than his undead soldiers will finish them.

And he could fight also. He knew that these humans relied mostly on speed, toughness, strength, poison and other tricks like illusion and elemental attacks.

Pathetic. Nothing a combination of Haste, Time Stop, Wail of the Banshee, Foresight and Imprisonment can't handle...there was many other spells and effect he could use... thousands in fact but he didn't have to push it. Destroying their souls was enough, the untouched bodies can still be used.

He would have smiled if his skeletal appearance allowed it...and if they think that their Kages protection could save them, they were mistaken. The boy had to breathe, suffered fatigue, could be harmed by both sound and electricity, not to mention the necromantic magic that attacked the spiritual instead of the physical.

Hell even if they used those Impure World Resurrection wights it would be no problem a simple Command Undead spell and they would serve him loyally until the end of time.

This war was already won...


	5. Chapter 5

Jiraya frowned as he stared at the notebook in his hand, no matter how much he tried he failed to think more content for his next book. Perhaps when he comes back from Ame he will get some inspiration, as Tsunade promised..._though she will probably kill me if I put that in the book..._

That thought alone made him droll on the ground, he had only a second to evade the arrow that hit a nearby tree.

More arrows followed, all easily deflected or dodged by the sannin. Jirayas first though was that he walked in a bandit ambush, ninja wouldn't bother with bow and arrow...that though didn't last long when he saw corpses slowly walk out from the forest. They had sickly gray skin, bloated bodies and a rather big cleaver.

He wondered how he didn't smell the stench of the things before...a few miles at lest...but he blamed it on the wind...

The ninja threw a bunch of kunai with explosive tags at the things, the Rot Zombies didn't even try to dodge.

Jiraya jumped on top of a tree as the explosions blew the things to pieces.

After the dust cleared he saw that while the corpses he hit were blasted apart, those following behind them were unaffected. Some lost arms, other legs or a head...but all in all they continued their slow walk forward ignoring injuries that would have killed or incapacitated a normal human.

He was forced to dodge as more arrows came flying, and this time he saw the archers...or rather skeleton archers.

"What the hells going on here?!" he shouted as he made the hand signs for his jutsu "Water Style: Water Pistol!"

The undead were to slow to evade the technique and were sliced to pieces.

Seeing as how there was no more enemies left he dropped down and examined the remains. The arrow tips as well as the cleaver had some sort of weird jutsu on them, they were extremely cold to the touch...even to the point of freezing the ground where they landed.

Frowning he looked at the direction they came from _If I'm not mistaken there is a town there...might as well investigate, and do some research along the way_ he grinned perversely.

And with a shunshin he was gone, appearing a short distance outside of town.

He really didn't like this...the town was dead quiet, and the stench of rot and decay was covering the whole area. Using his Transparency Jutsu he carefully made his way into the town.

The place was a mess, broken down doors, blood all over the place...but no corpses.

"What do we have here?" came a feminine voice from the end of the street "you don't have to hide, your life force shines like a torch in this place."

The sannin cursed and removed the jutsu. The woman in front of him was pale of skin and hair, with a high collar around her neck and a rather exposed chest...all in all he approved, the combination looked naughty and the woman was hot.

"Who are you? Did you cause this?" he asked plainly.

She smiled revealing two fangs "Indeed I did...your name is Jiraya..isn't that right?"

He blinked and grinned, taking a strange position that only he though looked cool "That's right! I'm the one and only Toad Sage – Jiraya!"

The vampire wasn't amused "Yes yes I know who you are, honestly you weren't this annoying when you were teaching the blond brat"

Jiraya blinked _We know each other?_ "Are we talking about Minato or Naruto?"

"The one you were teaching how to summon toads for those chunin exams...I think it was Naruto. Though I don't see how such a skill would help him when those exams do come" she said offhandedly.

The sannin frowned "What are you talking about that was three years ago, your awfully out of date lady"

The vampire blinked, than her confusion turned to anger when she realized that Eris was playing with her again...she wasn't some pawn that could be toyed with...she will take control of this world and make it a safe heaven for all the prosecuted Necromancers – naturally with her as the leader – and than she will find a way to get her vengeance on the goddess.

"Your telling me that meeting in the clearing was tree years ago?!" she hissed.

Jirays raised an eyebrow, not understanding what the woman was talking about. He tried to remember all the details that happened at that time, and that's when the spell Eris placed on him broke since it was never deigned to permanently erase a persons memory.

His eyes went wide when he remembered Naruto's failed attempts of summoning before he finally succeeded. He also remembered that this woman was one of the summoned people..."Ludmila"

The vampire smirked "So now you remember, no matter it's already to late" she said and raise her arm.

From the abandoned, broken houses Jiraya heard noises...than undead started to emerge out of the buildings. Glancing up he saw pale faced humans with swords teleport on the building rooftops behind Ludmila, while gigantic scythe wielding...things came from the town center.

_Ah hell!_ He jumped as more arrows stated to rain down on him. He landed on the rooftop, his speed easily outdoing anything the corpses could manage...

_I will need some help here..._"Summoning jutsu!"

Before the horde of undead three giant toads appeared.

"Why have you-" Gamabunta was about to ask why Jiraya disturbed him, but since he saw a horde of dead people swarming the town he didn't really need that explanation "In what trouble did you get yourself into now?"

The sannin rubbed his head sheepishly „I apologize...It simply..happened"

Before Gamabunta manged to say anything a hail of arrows rained down on them. Jiraya used his Needle Jizo to block the things. The three giant toads didn't even register the attack, since the arrows failed to penetrate.

But that was enough to anger the Toad Boss "That was your first and last mistake...lets get em boys!"

Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro jumped into the action, crushing the zombies, skeletons and even vampires in strides. Though they noted that the zombies often simply stood up after being stomped into the earth..._resilient bunch_.

Ludmila cursed she planed the vampires to fight the ninja since they were able to teleport at will and their gaze made people fall into a comatose slumber, making them easy picking...she wasn't expecting the toads to crush them before the combat even started "Enough of this! Conjure Phoenix!"

Jiraya's jaw doped when in front of them a gigantic fiery bird appeared, the thing quickly rushed at Gamabunta who blocked its beak with his tanto...but had to retreat from the thing since even being around it was unbearably hot.

The toad send a few water bullets at the firebird, but even when they managed to reach it without evaporating the Phoenix simply regenerated.

At the same time Gamaken and Gamahiro were pushed on the defensive by the scythe wielding Wraith's.

The two toads soon learned that their opponents didn't feel pain, fatigue or fear...even when stabbed or cut the injury didn't do anything against the things.

While the two were watching out for the scythes they didn't see the true threat of the Wights...one of the giant undead managed to touch Gamahiro...and the same instant the toad died as its soul was drained by the undead.

Gamabunta screamed in rage but couldn't do anything because of the Phoenix attacking it. Having enough of it he rushed the thing, risking injury as his tanto went through the birds neck.

The Phoenix shrieked and exploded in a fireball leaving only a scorched street behind.

"Y-your next!"a burned Gamabunta said as he glared at Ludmila.

The Necromancer snorted "Conjure Phoenix!"

Any hope of victory Jiraya felt before evaporated "How many of those things are there?!"

Ludmila laughed "Unlimited" that statement made Jiraya's face darken, but the worst was about to come.

Ludmila raise her arm "Summon Elemental!" and to the sannins horror hundreds of flaming serpentine creatures appeared from thin air. Those then unleashed a literal firestorm on him and the two toads who tried to protect themselves from the attacks...even as they dodged the scythe wielding things, the fire-spitting summons scorched and burned their backs.

The second to fall was Gamaken when a rain of sickly green rays slammed into him piercing and rotting his body on contact.

Jiraya glanced at the skeletal figures holding staffs of some kind.

Ludmila laughed even as she allowed the ninjas kunai and jutsu to bounce harmlessly of her Arcane Armor "You can always count on the Archliches. Raise Dead!"

Jiraya cursed when he saw that the destroyed undead were pulling themselves back together and standing up like nothing...so far the battle of attrition was going not in his favor.

"Phantom Force!"

If the sannin though they were outnumbered before, now it was even worse...Ludmila manged to effectively double her army with two words. From what he could see the illusions were like shadow clones...only instead of replicating yourself it made replicas of every single thing that was fighting for her.

"That's not fair!" screamed Jiraya as he was forced to dodge stone spikes that burst out of the ground.

"Are you ninja not trained for that?" smiled Ludmila as she rained down Lightning Bolts, Eldritch Arrows, Ice Bolts and Fireballs at the human. But she started to get annoyed with all his moving around "Enough of this! Slow!"

Jirayas eyes widened when his speed dropped drastically.

"Weakness!" she pointed her finger at Gamabunta, the dark magic instantly left the toad utterly weak.

The toad boss seeing no hope to win, disappeared back from where he came.

Ludmila grinned and turned back to the ninja "It seems all your allies are gone...what will you do now? I didn't even show you half of my spells..." she said while flashing her fangs.

Jiraya cursed, he was so certain he could handle anything that might emerge...but he doubted that even if he had Tsunade and Orochimaru as support he could win against the woman.

Sweat went down the ninjas head as the vampire raised her hand again...and than the world exploded.

Ludmila quickly turned around and saw her army fall to pieces...she glared at some kind of gate in the sky that allowed apparently unlimited weapons to rain down on the city.

"Who dares?!" she hissed.

"Be silent mongrel, I have seen more than enough of you" came the reply.

Both Jiraya and Ludmila glanced down on the street where a blond figure in golden armor calmly stood still, his arms crossed while on his face he had the most arrogant smirk the world has ever seen.

"Gilgamesh!" she hissed.

"I have been thinking about your proposal" Gilgamesh said.

Jiraya could actually see the lust in the woman's eyes "So you will accept?"

Hi smirk widened "Of course not mongrel, I was pondering why I didn't kill you the second you said it...a pitiful dead thing like you sharing a bead with me? Don't flatter yourself...your not worth to mate even with my lions."

The insult made Ludmila lose her temper "Meteor Shower!"

The rain of burning rocks raced down the sky, but instead of leveling the blond and a fair piece of the town it was blocked by the endless supply of weapons from the Gate of Babylon.

The vampire hissed and send a barrage of destructive magic at the blond, but those were easily repelled by his Mirror Shield.

Ludmila growled when her spell Implosion nearly broke through her Arcane Armor, apparently reflected back by the cursed item. She quickly cast another defensive spell before she returned her focus on the smirking blond.

"You think you're so special, well taste this!" she jelled and raised her hand "Armageddon!"

Suddenly the color of the world changed, instead of a green forest and blue sky all turned into some combination of yellow, than orange and soon red.

The sannin glanced up in the sky and stopped in fear when he saw a colossal fiery rock racing towards them.

_That things huge!_ Gathering his wits the sannin used the only jutsu that could get him away from here "Reverse summoning!"

Ludmila didn't care when the ninja disappeared, she grinned when the meteor approached the remaining opponent in the town.

And than it collided.

The impact leveled the town, the forest, the whole region for miles and miles, what the impact didn't flatten, the shock wave and the resulting fire storm turned to ash.

And all that remained standing in the crater was Ludmila. The vampire laughed maniacally as she looked over the wasteland. The spell took most of her Arcane Armor like the equally destructive Implosion, but it was worth it.

"Is that it mongrel?" came the monotone voice of Gilgamesh.

The vampire couldnt belive it, she turned around and came face to face with the blond.

Quickly casting another Arcane Armor she glared at the man "How are you still alive?!"

"I take it light speed is unfamiliar to you mongrel"

Ludmila had enough, she is the lordess of Heresh, a noble! Also a powerful vampire and Necromancer, she will not stand for any more insults from this peasant. But before she managed to cast another spell Gilgamesh pierced her heart with a strange-looking dagger.

"H-how?!" she gasped as blood ran down her fingers.

"Rule Breaker, that's how" smirked Gilgamesh, he apathetically watched as the now living, none-vampire woman bled to death from the stab wound.

_I only planed to erase her magic defenses...but looks like her vampiric nature was also magical _though the king of Uruk. _Well who cares, one of the players is gone from the game...now to hunt down the rest._

* * *

Jiraya was looking in Fukasakus eyes, he gulped "Err good day..." he expected to land at Mount Myuboku...he didn't expect to land on the table of the two great sage toads.

"When I told you to drop bye for lunch I didn't mean to literally drop on our lunch Jiraya" remarked the elder toad...though there was more humor than anger in his voice.

The sannin apologized and removed himself from the table "Again I apologize, but I have to go to Konoha as fast as possible" he was about to leave...or rather reverse summon himself to Konoha when he remembered something "I have to find Gamabunta!"

Jiraya stormed out of the toads home and started his search for the toad boss, hoping he wasn't to badly hurt..both physically or emotionally.

_I have a feeling this is only going to get worse..._

* * *

AN: A few thoughts. Gilgamesh wont get Ea, because its overkill...the same reason why Accelerator isn't in his Awakened state. For Alucard, I already have a character who will fight him without his Hax being over the top.

Till now no chapter was exactly finished...leaving Changers so I can do the end fights later. Also gives me time to think about what characters can survive their fights.

Ludmila is a character from the game Heroes of Might and Magic. Heroes VI - Clash of Heroes.

Her starting ability is Spider swarm: basically summons an army of spiders that attack one enemy group and do lesser damage over the entire tactical map.

The spells are taken from HoMM5: Tribes of the East

**Destruction magic:**

Eldritch Arrow

Stone Spikes

Lightning Bolt

Ice Bolt

Fireball

Chain lightning

Meteor Shower

Implosion

Armageddon

Deep Freeze

**Light Magic:**

haste

Regeneration

Endurance

Cleansing

Deflect Missile

Divine vengeance

Teleportation

Resurrection

**Dark Magic:**

Weakness

Slow

Vulnerability

Decay

Confusion

Frenzy

Blindness

Vampirism

Puppet Master

Curse of the Netherworld

**Summoning Magic:**

Fire Trap

Wasp swarm

Raise Dead

Earthquake

Phantom Force

Summon Elemental

Arcane Armor

Conjure Phoenix

* * *

Ludmila also has the feats:

Eternal Servitude - the dead come back to life on their own after a time.

Mark of the Necromancer - pain and suffering from anyone gives the Necromancer mana.

Cold Steel - all army weapons are under a cold enchantment.

Cold Death - any cold spell kills in one shot, no matter the size and toughness - if it hits.


End file.
